


Something Really Beautiful

by murdergatsby



Series: Flufftober 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Gen, good parenting, not a coming out fic but kind of a coming out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Noah lets Stiles know that he loves him for who he is- and, that he always will.





	Something Really Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 6 of Flufftober, fellas.  
> [(more info + upcoming prompt list in series description )](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148888)
> 
> Today's prompt was _gift_. The gift, is acceptance. Issa stretch, I know.  
>  The title taken from a line in Dodie Clark's song "I'm Bisexual (A Coming Out Song). It's cute as hell! I recommend you give it a listen, if you haven't before!

“Hey, Stiles?” Noah said. He leaned away from Stiles’ bedroom door-frame, and crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to make it look like he  _ had _ just gotten there, even though he had been standing in place for some time.

Noah had been watching Stiles for  _ a while _ , without saying a word. Stiles had been glued to the screen of his laptop without the slightest inkling that his father was there. Stiles had a thumb in his mouth, holding his bottom jaw open towards the glow of the screen a he zoned away into it, and had not looked away  _ once _ in all the time Noah had been there.

That was fine, Noah decided, because he hadn’t yet been sure of what he was going to say.

“Mm?” Stiles hummed, only  _ peeking _ in the direction of where Noah stood. He didn’t remove his thumb from his bottom row of teeth.

“You know I love you, right?” Noah asked. He already felt it was the wrong thing to open on. It was too heavy.

Stiles’ hand fell. He blinked slowly, and turned to face Noah even slower.

“You,” Stiles began, before swiveling his chair to face his open doorway entirely. “Are freaking me out.”

Stiles waited for Noah to say more, but he never did. He just waited for Stiles to answer him.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked. There was a climbing panic in his voice, and Noah knew it was because he had started searching for reasons  _ why _ this question was being asked- and, that he was coming up with  _ nothing good _ .

“Nothing.” Noah made sure to say quickly. He didn’t want to worry him- that as the opposite of what this was about. “I just,”

Noah drifted off in thought again, and realized he should have waited longer before starting this conversation. He groaned inwardly, and took a deep breath.

The topic had started eating at him about a month before. He and Stiles were at the store, and the man in front of them in line had stretched his arms over his head. Stiles’ eyes had darted down to lift of the hem of the man’s shirt- where his skin peeked through, along with the muscles carving out the shape of his hip. His eyebrows lifted. He kind of  _ smiled _ , in a  _ specific way of interest _ that Noah was familiar with. Then, he moved on to staring at the candy and magazines that surrounded them.

It was casual, and over quickly. Noah would have missed it had he not turned to ask Stiles a question the exact moment he did- a question he never got to ask, because of the overwhelming happiness and pride that came with the knowledge that his son was learning more about himself. He knew better than to say anything about it, in the moment, and figured that Stiles would come and share this part of himself with him when he was ready- if he ever wanted to. He knew it was best to leave it to him, and had every intention of doing so.

Then, a very short time after- after catching Stiles checking out another guy, and watching him blush in direct response to being  _ caught _ \- Noah remembered a time in which Stiles  _ had _ come to him with something to the same effect. He also remembered that he had told Stiles that  _ he wasn’t _ what he said he was; he remembered that he had told Stiles he knew him better than himself.

“Do you remember- a while back- when I caught you at that club downtown? And, you told me you were gay?” Noah asked.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, and you told me I don’t know how to dress myself.”

“Yeah.” Noah said, chuffing along with his words. “I dismissed you.” He added, more seriously. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Stiles waved his hand out in front of his face- now, dismissing his father.

“Dad, I was-” Stiles started. The panic in his voice was entirely gone. He scrunched up his face and shook his head, as if he found passive entertainment from his father trying to apologize to him for calling out his lie.

“No- I know you were just messing with me, then. That’s  _ why _ I dismissed you.” Noah explained. He looked down at his shoes, and took in another deep breath.

_ Noah understood _ that circumstances were different, at the time. Stiles had only told him he was gay in order to have it act as a distraction; it was a lie to get him out of trouble, and Noah had treated it like such. However, now he worried that he had made himself  _ an unsafe person to come to _ . He had given Stiles an inaccurate sample of what it might be like to come out to him, and he worried that Stiles wouldn’t be able to trust- or  _ know _ \- that the  _ circumstance _ was what had lead Noah to shut him down in the way he did. It wasn’t the confession.

It had him in a pickle, because he needed Stiles to know that it was  _ okay _ . However, he didn’t want to just  _ tell _ Stiles that he  _ knew _ . He wanted Stiles to come to that at his own pace.

“But,” Noah continued. “You know you could tell me something like that, mean it, and that it wouldn’t change the way I love you.” He looked back to Stiles face- back into his eyes- and nodded his head out of comforting impulse. “Right?”

At first, Stiles face stayed scrunched up in the same way it had been. It was as if he didn’t understand what Noah was on about. Then, his features relaxed as the meaning settled in with him.

“Yeah.” Stiles chirped, before turning back to his laptop. He sounded fragile; he was fighting the way his voice wanted to crack over such a simple statement. He  _ wasn’t _ about to cry over this. “Of course I know that.”

“Okay.” Noah replied. “Good.”

He smiled, and Stiles mirrored the same quick smirk. They stayed in a comfortable silence together, for a little while longer, with Noah silently drumming his fingers against the wood of the door frame.

“I’ll be in the living room.” Noah stated.

Stiles nodded, and waved him goodbye- still not  _ really _ looking away from his screen.

Noah dipped into the hallway- taking no offense- and started to walk away. He heard Stiles whisper an honest  _ “awesome”  _ from inside his room, and felt immediate relief that he  _ had _ decided to say something.

He hoped that Stiles would tell him, soon, but he was okay waiting for as long as he needed. He loved him, and always would.


End file.
